


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Kudos: 40





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

听漩涡鸣人这么喊，宇智波佐助都要气顺了。Omega真是比狐狸还狡猾，竟想靠个讨好卖乖就把事情翻篇，平时他怎么就没发现吊车尾这么能屈能伸？

“我可不吃这一套。”宇智波佐助面无表情，提溜着漩涡鸣人的衣领作势要把他往书桌带，“认错了是吧？认错了就把那道题再做一遍。”

“切！还不承认自己是泄私愤。”漩涡鸣人一看宇智波佐助毛顺了，顿时得意忘形，一下子翘起尾巴，拖着一只扭伤的脚摇摇晃晃起身向前，也要威风凛凛，还不忘不服气地吐槽几句，“混蛋佐助，以后不要无缘无故生气了！我可不会老是哄你的得吧……”

话还没说完，漩涡鸣人本能般地回过了头，只见比他略高一点的Alpha不知何时站在了他身后，垂下的眸子又黑又冷，衬着他本就冷艳的轮廓，看得人腿软。

他心里在想什么谁也不知道，面无表情的宇智波只略略扬眉，说了短短一句话，“认错了是吧？认错了就让老师教你。”

说着一把将他按回床上，张口就咬住了Omega薄而软的耳垂，牙齿的厮磨让漩涡鸣人激动得一抖，他还没来得及回应Alpha，宇智波佐助的手就从他衣服下摆里探了进去，猝不及防揉了一把他软绵绵的胸部。

宇智波佐助掐他奶头，在他叫疼时又故意用指腹揉捏摩挲，“你朋友会对你做这种事？”

眼见着Omega忍不住呻吟出声，宇智波佐助握住他的一只脚腕，直接打开了他的双腿。他又白又长的手，从鸣人宽大的裤腿里探进去，隔着柔软的布料狠狠捏了把Omega挺翘饱满的肉屁股，“还是做这种事？”

漩涡鸣人细小的呜咽转而变成一声短促的尖叫，“混蛋佐助！疼疼疼。”

他难耐地抽动腿，反而被Alpha强势地扣住了脚腕，警告道“不想断腿就别动！”

漩涡鸣人被他的气势惊得愣怔，有个大胆的猜测瞬间一闪而过，“你不会想直接捅进来吧！我不在发情期啊，混蛋！”

面对着没什么表情的宇智波佐助，他越想越觉得这个猜测合理，顿时梗住了脖子，虎里虎气地和他讨价还价，“那个那个，你得轻点的说！”

“……”

Omega坦然又直白，反教宇智波佐助难以招架。那点难以言说的消极情绪土崩瓦解，却不想轻易在鸣人面前败下阵来，仍黑着一张脸，故意凶巴巴道：

“谁叫你不长教训！”

漩涡鸣人不服气地抿了抿嘴，最后却是把心一横，露出短短发尾下一截细腻干净的颈，“要不然你再咬我一口？”

还没等宇智波佐助回答，他又自说自话地把Alpha扑倒在床上，忍着扭伤的脚腕传来的尖锐刺痛，自己骑在了Alpha身上，“那你教我啊，佐助老师。”

他疼得龇牙咧嘴，像是气急败坏的猫咪。末了，却不忘气势汹汹地补充一句，挑衅似的，“你个光说不做的胆小鬼！”

Alpha刚想反击，却是呼吸一窒。因为漩涡鸣人径直低下了身子，双手捧着他的脸，竟毫无章法地舔他唇，作势撬开他的牙关，而红嫩的舌尖更是跃跃欲试地要往深处钻。

宇智波佐助闷哼一声，一把搂住Omega的腰，将他箍在怀里抱得更紧。他扣着鸣人的后脑，只让两人双唇鼻尖隔毫末距离。

宇智波佐助睨他一眼，轻柔的呼吸润湿了鸣人的翘翘的鼻头，“你考试怎么办？”

漩涡鸣人难得变了脸色，一张脸又红又白，蔫得连一头炸毛的金发都要塌了下去。宇智波看得发笑，无奈道，“算了，之后我会交给你一份作业，你做那份就可以了。按照我的安排来。”

他轻轻叹了口气。

“什么？”漩涡鸣人怔愣间被脱下了睡裤。他一时反应不过来，乖顺得像条认命的咸鱼随宇智波为所欲为，“你什么时候整理的？我怎么不知道。”

宇智波鄙夷地抬了抬眸，略带嫌弃道，“吊车尾的脑子里能装什么？”

他半坐起来，把鸣人抱在自己的怀里，硬挺的柱身磨蹭着Omega渐泛湿意的臀缝。在家毕竟不方便，不知下一次做又要等多久，宇智波看他这次听话，还是不愿意错过机会。

漩涡鸣人是个Omega，即使不在发情期，标记他的Alpha也有轻而易举搅动得他肉穴湿乎乎的本事。没一会，鸣人就觉得身体又痒又热，一个劲哼哼让佐助直接插进去。

宇智波佐助害怕弄痛不在发情期的Omega，结果没想到鸣人根本不领情，也是有了脾气，骤然一个挺身，便直接不客气地捅进他的穴口。动作太快，鸣人身下一热，脑袋也烧晕似的昏沉沉的，乖乖地任由佐助用粗大的阳具一寸寸填满他的深处，等完全埋进去，两个人才面对面喘了口气。

“鸣人。”听见宇智波叫他，Omega下意识回应，却没想到转而就被狠狠顶撞了一下，只来得及发出一个绵软的鼻音。

这样的招呼还不如不打！漩涡鸣人又气又羞。

毕竟一只脚还有扭伤，宇智波佐助埋进去了就不再着急，挺动腰身只浅浅抽插动作。漩涡鸣人不在发情期，穴道窄而紧，柱身和皱襞的摩擦都有些不得劲，鸣人被宇智波磨得头皮发麻，干脆咬牙自己坐了上去挺动腰身，肥嫩的臀尖撞在佐助凸起的胯骨，让他又疼又爽。

宇智波无奈地把他往上提了一提，自下而上，顶撞得又凶又狠，操干得Omega身体止不住颠簸，鸣人挺起的阴茎直直戳在佐助小腹，精液顿时糊得他上衣到处都是。

他难耐地呻吟起来，几乎忍不住叫出声，偏偏宇智波得了趣，紧紧环住他，一下下插得又快又猛，硬挺的阴茎在他体内进一步胀大，搅得他肉穴像是要被破开般还要继续挺进，连卷曲粗糙的阴毛蹭得Omega臀肉发红发烫他也无暇顾及。

漩涡鸣人几次忍不住叫出来，都被宇智波佐助死死捂住口鼻。Alpha眸子黑沉沉的，像盯着猎物般注视着Omega被干得雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，目光挪也不挪，身下却粗暴地撞得鸣人两条腿都抽筋发颤起来。

上次发情期Alpha差点捅进他生殖腔，大概是身体习惯了佐助的抽插，宇智波很快又顶弄到鸣人深处那扇肉乎乎的小门。生殖腔又紧又窄，粗大龟头似有若无一撞，就让Omega四肢百骸都涌起热浪一般发颤起来，他身体敏感了不止几倍，连绵的快感逼得鸣人简直要窒息，脑子一片空白，全然忘记了呼吸和思考。

他想要叫出来，但是一出声原本稚嫩的嗓音完全变了调，鸣人又喘又哼，宇智波佐助实在忍不住他发情母猫一样的叫春声，用手捂住他一张嘴又嫌麻烦，干脆把鸣人抱回书桌重新坐好。由于扭伤了脚，漩涡鸣人只好撅着屁股，一个劲往宇智波佐助怀里后退，把Alpha粗壮的阳具主动钉入自己的身体，好让脚尖只虚虚碰到地面，不用过度用力。

宇智波佐助让他握着笔做题，强迫他给出答案。漩涡鸣人当然做不出来，他又羞耻又难堪，呜咽得一句咒骂和呻吟都说不出口，任由Alpha硬热的阳具把他操得浑身发烫，一挥手把笔也不知甩到哪里去。

他们从书桌重新做回了床上。两人边走边操。宇智波佐助托着Omega的肉屁股，小心翼翼架起他细直瘦削的腿夹在自己精瘦的腰腹。每走一步，下落的重力都能让Alpha粗壮的性器往里捅得更深，简直像鸣人贪吃，自己主动坐上去动作。Omega紧窄的穴道被硬挺的阳具挤涨得又热又满，体内淫水更是分泌得一塌糊涂，Alpha用粗大可观的性器堵住鸣人被操干得发红的穴口，以免脏了地板和床单，随着一次次顶撞插入的猛烈动作，要流不流的体液都被高热的体温和粗暴的抽插拍打成细沫，黏糊糊腻在两人的胯间。到最后，终于解放的Omega像小狗一样吮舔着Alpha的嘴唇，简直称得上温顺。宇智波把阴茎一下下狠狠顶入他的身体里，每顶一下，又硬又烫的阳具都能让漩涡鸣人身体一抖。

他们俩自认动作不算大，佐助又锁了门，因此也没注意钟点，只一个劲儿黏在一起，把一切事暂时都丢在了脑后。鸣人被干得腰都软了，双颊发热，脑袋也昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊间似乎听到有咚咚的敲门声。他无意识地凝神细听，才发现并不是自己的幻觉。

一听这声音，漩涡鸣人吓得魂都要飞走了。原本连绵的快感瞬间断了线般。他像提线木偶一样窝在佐助怀里，心跳得又快又猛，偏偏大气也不敢喘一口。

佐助倒是镇定无比，Alpha深吸了两口气，声音顿时平稳得跟平时没什么两样，只不过强势而具有压迫力，“puppy！出去！”

敲门声又咚咚响了两下，不情不愿似地慢慢变成爪子弱弱的挠门声。

还真是puppy？

漩涡鸣人吓个半死的魂总算又飞回了身体。他呆呆地回望Alpha，发现宇智波佐助也是耳朵尖通红。

“看什么看！”宇智波佐助酷酷地说，也是又窘又后悔。正是十几岁的年纪，荷尔蒙的躁动和性的滋味让他们轻易乱了分寸，但是宇智波佐助也明白在家里这样意乱情迷是非常可耻的。

反倒是漩涡鸣人意识到佐助也不像想象中那样胆大妄为，心里顿时变得软绵绵的，更觉得他的Alpha可爱。

他抬高他的双腿，紧紧夹住Alpha劲瘦的腰身，用黏糊糊湿哒哒的小穴继续磨蹭埋在他身体的阴茎。

宇智波佐助粗喘一声，一手本能般瞬间紧握住Omega细瘦的胳膊，才忍住突然咒骂的欲望。

漩涡鸣人扬起头，湿漉漉的双眼有些失神。他湿热的呼吸随着喘动喷洒在Alpha脸上，双手还还不忘从佐助的腰腹一路往上摸，最后才不安分地紧紧环住他结实的背肌。

两人你看我，我看你，都是面红耳赤，口干舌燥地连句话也不会说，还是鸣人率先反应过来，苦恼得把炸了毛的头埋进Alpha肩窝里磨蹭。

反正丢人丢到狗那里，也不是第一回了。他正安慰自己，突然敲门声又响了起来，一声一声敲得漩涡鸣人脑袋嗡嗡乱叫，转动门把手的金属铮铮声更是差点让他把一颗心都吓得吐出来。

他一动不动，整个人傻在宇智波佐助怀里，两人心照不宣地屏住呼吸，连分开这种动作也因为慌乱而想不出来。

外面的人开不了门，气馁得重新拍了一下房门。突然响起的声音吓得漩涡鸣人整个人受惊的雪豹一样，当即恨不得条件反射跳下床。

“你们在干什么呢？”宇智波鼬的声音慢悠悠响起。两人喘了口气，劫后余生般庆幸不是美琴。

“怎么了？”宇智波佐助反问，镇定得好像他俩的的确确搞了一晚上学习。

“没什么。”也不知道哥哥究竟听到了什么没有，宇智波鼬慢悠悠的声音带着难得的笑意，“父亲打电话来了，叫你和鸣人下楼接电话。”


End file.
